User talk:Bo-Katan
Hello , and welcome to the Roller Coaster Wiki! Thanks for . Make sure to personalize your user page, and tell us a little about yourself. There are many ways you can help out: *[[Roller Coaster Wiki:Article Creator|'Click here']] to add a roller coaster, theme park or something else to our database. Please make sure we have not covered your article already by using the search. *Expand some of our [[:Category:Stubs|'very short pages']] by adding a sentence or two. *Check out our [[Roller Coaster Wiki:To-Do list |'To-do list']] and see what other ways you can help. If you need help, the will give you an insight into editing here at Coasterpedia. If you're still stuck, feel free to [[User talk:MontagnaMagica|'leave me a message']]. We look forward to editing with you, so pull down your restraint and enjoy the ride! MontagnaMagica (talk) 13:13, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to the wiki! I am Kata89, and admin here. So if you have any questions, idea's, concerns, you can just drop me, or any of the other admins a message. I noticed you have been editing a lot of KI articles and have a list of KI coasters on your user page? Is Kings Island your favorite park? Any who, I hope you enjoy editing here. See you around the wiki! Ruler of the Coasters (talk) 02:18, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Surf Dog Hi, Bo-Katan! First of all, welcome to the wiki! And getting straight to the point, please see Talk:Surf Dog. The debate is on whether or not Surf Dog is technically a roller coaster. Thanks in advance! MontagnaMagica|Talk 21:48, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Flight of Fear Mix-Up Hi again, Bo-Katan! I've gone ahead and fixed the video mix-up on Flight of Fear (Kings Dominion). You can see the edit here to see what I changed: http://rollercoaster.wikia.com/wiki/Flight_of_Fear_(Kings_Dominion)?diff=38055&oldid=36748 What I did was simply search for the video on YouTube, copy the URL, paste the URL in the "Add Video" feature, and reformat the title so it fits with the wiki. If you need me to go into more depth, I can. Just ask me anytime! Thanks for pointing this out to me! MontagnaMagica|Talk 19:00, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Pasting Links You can paste a link by pressing "Ctrl + V" on Windows. Additionally, you can right-click and press the "Paste" button. MontagnaMagica|Talk 18:24, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for taking so long to reply I've been really busy, so I apologize for taking so long to reply. I see Mont has answered all your questions. However, the reason I deleted surf dog is because it's not a roller coaster. As the Kings Island website puts it "It combines elements of a roller coaster and scrambler". Also, the ride doesn't follow the rules of making it a roller coaster, so that's why I deleted it. An article like that would belong at Flat Ride Wiki. Sorry for deleting it, I know that can feel like "Hey, dude, I've worked hard on this article, and you just come and delete it!?!" So, I'm sorry. That doesn't reflect the quality of the article or the user that created. It's just because it doesn't belong. On a different note, 15 minutes away? That's awesome. I live four hours away from KI, 2 from CP, and 4 from MI and CW. Do you get season pass's to Kings Island? Ruler of the Coasters (talk) 01:55, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah. What do you think of Banshee? I think it looks really cool, and I will most likely be going to kings island next year, so I will be able to ride. I hope it will be up there with Alpengeist and Montu. But, my heart dropped when I found out it was going to use the same restraints as on their Wing coasters. I HATE those restraints. I've ridden Gatekeeper three times this year, each in a different section of the train. Two out of three the restraints hurt my back because it keep tightening up through out the ride. Also, because it does that, I felt WAY to secure. It really ruined Gatekeeper for me... Ruler of the Coasters (talk) 16:15, August 19, 2013 (UTC)